Forgetting The Past Memories
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Kim and Jack were always seen together but 6 months later they are not seen talking to each other or even making contact with each other. What happened to cause the duo to split? Also, will a simply photo with many memories bring them together again? KimxJack


**Hey peeps! I wrote this story for English class! I hope you guys like it! Also there isnt much dialogue so sorry! I hope you enjoy this story and I actually used the names Kim and Jack but I put Kim Holt and Jack Howard ;) but I changed it to Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson. And I know its Jack Brewer not Jack Anderson, but frankly Jack Anderson sounds better ^.^ Anyways REVIEW! PEACE OUT HOME DAWGS! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It **

To this day, no one really knows what happened to them. She was the head cheerleader and he was the school's heartthrob, a match made in heaven right? Well kind of. They weren't exactly a couple like everyone had suspected, but they were best friends. Kim Crawford, was head cheerleader, popular, sweet, gently, nice, and feisty. She had flawless skin, honey blond hair that always shined and doe brown eyes, that always sparkled. Jack Anderson, school's heartthrob, tough guy, muscular, sweet, has a huge hero-complex, and also the school's bad boy. He had brown skater hair, a radiant smile, very tall and built, and he had amazing chocolate colored eyes. Both were the sweetest people alive, always helping around the school and community. But, of course they were seen doing all these stuff together. They were best friends and nothing could split them up, even the teachers knew this and would always pair the two together. Kim and Jack always had the same monotonous routine they would do every day when they got to school. Well, they thought it was normal routine, but everyone else considered what they did was flirting. But now, they were never seen together anymore, and everyone questioned that. What happened to the two that were inseparable? Everyone had, many theories on why they were never together anymore but no one knows except the two of them, and they plan to keep it that way.

Kim sighed as she held the picture frame that had a photo of her and Jack. She was sitting on his lap, her petite arms wrapped around his neck while he had his muscular arms wrapped around her waist. They were both smiling at the camera that was focused on them and they had big smiles plastered on their faces. She looked at the smile on her face in that photo and tried to remember the last time she smiled like that because lately her smiles seemed a little too forced to her liking. She was really good at dissembling her feeling but no one really noticed lately that behind her smile was pain and hurt. The only person that could always see through her emotions was Jack. Oh how she wished she could be with him again, but that would never happen again. Unless... No she couldn't do that, could she? Studying the picture in front of her, she had a determined look on her face. She left the house with the picture frame in her hand with confidence, ignoring the memory that flashed through her head as she made her way to the Howard's residence. Clenching the photo frame tighter, she paused near a bench in the park. The treacherous memory flashed in her head again replaying the moment again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and groaned out loud.

Six months ago, the two were in Jack's doing what they usually would do. They hung out, played a little, did some homework, and then they laid down on Jack's king sized bed cuddling, and talked about anything. They came across the topic on their first kiss. Both had admitted to each other they never had their first kiss. That conversation ended up with the two kissing. It was long and passionate but at the same time also loving. This kiss wasn't one of those friendly kisses, this kiss had meaning behind it. Both didn't know what to do after they pulled away, both afraid of ruining their friendship they had built. Being the first to break the ice, Jack said, "Look this was a mistake, the kiss wasn't suppose to happen. We just got caught up in the moment." Saying that shocked Kim was an understatement, she was hurt and devastated. She thought that after that they could maybe something more, but that was just a fairy tale. Being best friends then falling in love. How stupid of her to think that actually existed. "Maybe it was a mistake like this friendship, Jack" Kim curtly replied while gathering her stuff.

"Whatever Kim. It probably was anyways, this friendship would never have worked out anyways." Jack responded coldly.

"I think it's time for me to go" Kim said with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. But, she would never let him see her cry. Not now, not ever. Once she got home, she went up the stairs, to her room and wrenched the picture frame of her and jack on it and looked at it. The very one she was holding now. She stared at the picture of them, tears welling up in her eyes. And with that, our memories were gone in an instant, never to be found again. She let one lone tear slip out of her eye as the photo frame fell on the floor shattering into a million pieces, like our memories. From that day on the two never spoke nor made eye contact with each other unless needed.

Kim opened her eyes again as she stared down at the photo frame again. After she had dropped it, she cleaned up all the glass and took the picture out. She placed the picture on her desk on her night and had it reframed again. She never knew why she did that but she had a gut feeling that told her to keep the photo. Maybe it was to preserve all the good memories they had together. Who knows? She got up from her spot on the bench and continued her way to Jack's house.

Jack was sitting on his bed looking at an old photo, of him and Kim together. Jack smiled as he scanned the picture again for the millionth time. He smiled; this is one of his favorite photos of him and Kim. She was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist securing her in place. They both had wide smiles in the photo. Jack missed having her around, being around her always put him in a good mood. But now they weren't exactly on good terms. He can't even remember the last time he had even spoke to her or made eye contact with her since the stupid incident. Jack scoffed at himself. He made a stupid mistake and look what it cause him, a beautiful friendship and maybe a great relationship, if he had kept his big mouth shut. Jack sighed and looked at the picture in his hand again. When he looked at the picture it always brought a genuine smile to his face, it also reminded him of all the great memories he had with her. Deciding it was about time he did something about his problem; Jack stood up from his bed and started heading downstairs with the photo still in his hand. Just when he reached the door the doorbell rang. Wow lucky timing. Jack opened the door only to reveal the person he's been looking for, Kim.

"Kim!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey Jack" Kim said with an awkward wave.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "We need to talk."

Jack invited Kim inside his house since no one was home and it was the perfect place to talk. Jack guided her to the living room and that's when he finally realized what was in her hand as they took a seat. The provoking silence killed him and finally he looked at Kim with a perplexed face while pointing at the object in her hand. She blushed and slowly revealed the picture frame with a photo inside, more specifically his photo. His eyes widened as he dug in his pocket and pulled out the same exact photo. Kim gave him a smile as she hugged him tightly afraid to lose him again, just like their past memories. Finally, they were together again, ready to rebuild their friendship. Now it's time for both of them to buy more photo frames for their new memories.

The next morning they walked hand and hand into school. Sure there were a lot of gasped and pointing and whispering when the duo walked down the halls, but they didn't care. They finally had each other again. Jack smiled as he remembered what he set up in Kim's locker. Jack went across to his locker and leaned against it as Kim opened her locker. As she opened her locker a bunch of red and white single roses fell and dropped to the ground by her feet. She gasped in all. After the roses feel a note was tapped to the back of her locker. It said: _Kimmy let's forget about the past and start again with happy memories. Will you be my girlfriend?_ ~ _Jack 3_And there was a photo they took at his house sitting in a new photo frame. Kim gasped as she reached in her locker to take the item out. She smiled as she turned around and hugged Jack who had open arms. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yes, yes a million times yes in every fricking language they have out there" Kim responded

Jack smiled, "I thought you would say that"

He picked up all the roses that had fallen and tied them with a pink polka-dot ribbon he had in his pocket and gave it to Kim. The intertwined their hands and walked to their next class together.

**The End**

**Review please!**

**xoxo**


End file.
